


Turning the Tides

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoons, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, Training, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: What happens when Estinien tries to train with Katsum on how to fight like a dragoon.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 2





	Turning the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #1 for the FFXIV Write 2020

Crux - _‘a vital, decisive or pivotal point’_

————————————————————————

“You are thinking too much.”

Katsum grimaced as she barely had enough time to counter Estinien’s attack and block the swing of his lance with hers. For a moment, they were locked in place, pushing each other and waiting for a sign of weakness. Then, Estinien stepped back suddenly, causing the much shorter Miqo’te woman’s balance to falter some. The dragoon wasted no time in swinging around his spear for another attack, leaving Katsum only mere inches as she jumped back and out of range, quickly regaining her footing before flipping back a few more yalms to keep her distance. She stumbled as she landed, falling to a knee and using her own lance to support herself as she tried to catch her breath. A bemused chuckle caught her attention as she looked up as Estinien relaxed his stance, a smug grin on his face.

“Had enough for today, mighty warrior of warriors?”

She pinned her ears a little, a scowl darkening her expression, “No. Just give me a moment.”

He chuckled, “Is that not what you said the last two times?”

Katsum growled quietly, which only made his grin widen.

“Careful, Estinien,” Their attention turned to the patio where Aymeric was sitting with his tea, “If you keep antagonizing her, you will surely find yourself looking up from the dirt soon.”

Estinien shrugged, “While I have no doubt of this, she will have to be able to stand against me first to do so.”

The blonde Miqo’te took a deep breath and stood to her feet again, gripping her lance tightly, “Give me a sword and I surely will right now.”

“That would defeat the purpose of training to be a Dragoon then, would it not?” Estinien stepped towards her, “So we try again. Show me your stance.”

With a deep sigh, Katsum moved into position, holding her lance tightly as he looked her over, moving a hand or her foot to correct her. Once he was satisfied, he stood in front of her again, “Come then, Katsum. Knock me off of my feet.”

Katsum narrowed her gaze and took a deep breath, looking over his own stance as he moved into position himself. Before he stood poised as she did - as she had expected him to - Estinien thrust his lance in her direction, causing her to have to move quickly to dodge the tip of the blade.

“Still overthinking,” He laughed, swinging his lance around to come in from another attack, “Even I can read you like Aymeric is reading his documents.”

With a hiss of frustration, Katsum’s lance clashed with his as she blocked his attack, pushing him backward. Gripping her lance, she spun her staff and swung as he had, slicing through the air to push him further back as he dodged. As she moved to begin another thrust towards him, her eyes caught the change in his stance, his footing that shifted as he spun in a circle and was bringing his weapon around towards her exposed back. As if on instinct, her body moved, and she leaped into the air, flipping over the slice of the oncoming lance and landing in front of him. Before she had time to think, she saw his lance swing back around and she shifted to block it as well as knocking his swing upward and away from her while exposing his side. She didn’t take the time to acknowledge the surprise in his expression as she planted the tip of her spear into the dirt and used it to lift herself into the air and kick him off of balance. Estinien stumbled back, yet remained on his feet. Katsum landed quickly and pulled up her lance again, swinging up from the ground with a shout of fury. The Elezen barely had time to block it, yet even as he did, the knightess put enough force into the blow that it pushed him completely off balance this time, knocking him from his feet. Katsum wasted no time and turning her spear down at his throat, securing her victory as she stared straight into his eyes, watching for anything she might have missed. Only when blinked in shock and released his own lance did she know she had won. Katsum did not relax immediately however, waiting a few moments before slowly lowering her weapon.

“I warned you.” Aymeric chuckled from his chair, sipping his tea proudly, smiling brightly over at Katsum and warmly adding, “Well done, my love.”

Estinien huffed, laying his head back in what appeared to be a pout, “Indeed you did,” He sat up and moved to stand when Katsum offered a hand to him, further surprising him, yet took it anyway, letting the petite - yet incredibly strong - feline pull him to his feet. He picked up his lance and stood up straight, looking at the ground as he addressed her himself, “You found a way to read my actions and turn the outcome to victory.”

Katsum nodded, her expression returning to normal as her breathing did, “Getting there I suppose.”

The dragoon nodded. Then a grin spread across his features again as he leaned forward slightly and added, “And perhaps next time it will not take you three tries to do it.”

It did not, for she swiftly knocked him to the ground again.


End file.
